Send me an Angel
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: A.U Ele recebeu um anjo na hora que mais precisava... Um lindo anjo de olhos cristalinos. [Itachi & Hinata]


Título – Send me an Angel

Resumo – Ele recebeu um anjo na hora que mais precisava... Um lindo anjo de olhos cristalinos. [Itachi & Hinata

Música tema – Frozen (Madonna)

Disclaimer – Os direitos de Naruto não me pertencem e nunca me pertencerão.

Dedicada, com todo carinho, a minha amiga Haruhi (é você Isa-chan), que me fez gostar desse tão enigmático casal...Pra você!

-

-

-

_"Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver,  
Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?  
Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto.  
Você está tão consumido com quanto você consegue,  
Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento,  
Você fica arrasado quando seu coração não está aberto..."_

_-_

_-_

A primeira coisa que percebeu nela foram seus olhos, tão claros...Perolados...Tão perdidos quanto os dele.

E até hoje em dia, tanto tempo depois, ainda a guardava em seu coração no lugar mais importante e precioso de suas memórias...

* * *

Itachi sempre soube que sua vida era vazia, mas nunca realmente se importou. Levava, todos os dias iguais, naquela jornada sem sentido. Mas tudo mudou...

Foi naquele dia chuvoso que recebeu a pior notícia que poderia receber. Recebeu a notícia da morte de seus pais... Foi naquele dia que percebeu o quanto a sua vida era vazia e sem sentido...

Eles se amavam e levaram uma vida juntos, até morreram juntos.

E ele? O que tinha feito? O que tinha realizado? Não podia reclamar de dinheiro, é claro, o tinha de sobra... Mas era só isso que tinha... Não havia mais nada, nem ninguém... Era uma vida triste de se imaginar.

Todo o dia saía de casa, ia até o trabalho, trabalhava até tarde e voltava para casa para dormir...Qual era o sentido daquilo? O que teria quando fosse velho?

A notícia foi como uma gota d'água em uma taça quase transbordada... Ficou transtornado.

Teria de cuidar de seu irmão... Como faria aquilo? Nem o conhecia direito e nunca tinham se dado bem no curto período em que conviveram.

Estava chovendo, mas o moreno pareceu não se importar ao sair em plena chuva, sem ir trabalhar aquele dia.

O que tinha a perder? Quem sentiria sua falta? Era quase instantâneo pensar sobre aquilo. Alguém choraria por ele?

Antes que percebesse, estava dentro do metrô. Como e quando havia ido parar ali?

Olhou para os trilhos, sem real intenção de se jogar, apenas pensando em o que fariam se ele o fizesse...

Olha para os trilhos com mais calma, imaginando como alguém tinha coragem de se matar daquela maneira. Deveria ser horrível...

Perde o tempo fazendo aquilo, não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou apenas a olhar aquelas pequenas faixas de metal no chão, quando, de repente ouve alguém.

-Não! – Alguém puxa sua manga de leve e ele se vira – Tudo bem senhor? – Ela parecia assustada.

Itachi a analisa durante alguns segundos. Os olhos pareciam dois cristais de tão reluzentes, os cabelos pretos, finos e delicados, contrastavam com o rosto claro e delicado. Uma beleza delicada, de uma flor rara.

Desperta de seu estado, falando com a moça a sua frente – Tudo. Por que pergunta? – Ela faz uma cara de alívio e lhe dá um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Pensei que fosse pular... Fiquei apavorada com a idéia... – Ela dá um sorriso maior e se afasta alguns passos.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Uma garota realmente havia vindo falar com ele para ver se ele ia se jogar nos trilhos do metrô? Isso não é uma coisa que se acontece todos os dias...Suspira, realmente devia estar ficando louco...

Nisso ouve a mesma voz angelical de antes, a reclamar baixo. Vira-se e a vê sendo incomodada por alguns garotos.

O que custava retribuir o gesto que antes ela havia feito com tanta boa vontade? Aproxima-se com cautela, porém com uma cara fechada e um olhar mortal. Os garotos mal o vêem e já se afastam, assustados...

A morena, por sua vez, derruba todas as coisas que estavam em sua bolsa, no chão. Abaixa-se, rapidamente para recolher tudo.

-Desculpe-me! – Murmura, baixo – Itachi se abaixa para ajuda-la, mas ela logo se levanta, sendo acompanhada, sempre, pelo empresário, que agora via graça no jeito meigo e levemente atrapalhado da garota a sua frente. – Ainda não me apresentei! – Diz ela levando as mãos à cabeça – Meu nome é Hinata! – Diz, dando um sorriso amigável.

-Itachi. – Retribui, sorrindo.

-Senhor Itachi, o que faz a essa hora no metrô? – Pergunta.

-Nem eu sei... – Murmura, perdido, lembrando da notícia que procurava esquecer. – Devo ter me perdido em meu próprio caminho...

-Perdido? – Ela parece pensar um pouco – Já sei! – Diz a garota sorrindo mais uma vez. O pega pela mão e o conduz pelo meio da multidão de pessoas, saindo do metrô. A rua estava movimentada, mas ela parecia saber aonde ia, sempre o conduzindo pela mão.

Chegam a um pequeno parque, perto dali, que Itachi, por estar sempre ocupado, nunca havia reparado.

-Bonito lugar... Como o descobriu? – Pergunta, olhando para os lados, vendo as flores bem cultivadas crescendo no belo jardim.

-Eu venho... – Ela pára, como que paralisada – Eu vinha sempre aqui para pensar e esquecer os problemas... – Ela parecia triste, e o moreno não sabia dizer se era por alguma coisa que havia dito.

-Eu... – Mas ela o interrompe, voltando a seu estado normal.

-Vamos comprar sorvete? – Ela sorri e corre na frente, alcançando um carrinho de sorvetes. – Vai querer do que? – Grita, um pouquinho longe. Ele acorda de seus pensamentos e a olha, pensando.

-Qualquer sabor está bom. – Diz, dando de ombros.

Hinata pede os sorvetes e os dois se sentam em um banco de madeira, no meio do campo florido.

Agora o empresário repara que não mais chovia. Durante quanto tempo tinha andado e quanto tempo ficara a olhar os trilhos do metrô? Sabia que a essa altura isso não importava nada, mas ainda assim...

-Itachi-kun... – Volta a realidade pela voz macia e meiga que o chamava, baixinho.

-Sim, Hinata?

-Eu perguntei o que há de errado – Diz, com os olhos preocupados. Alguém deveria ter lhe mandado um anjo! Por que alguém como ela se importaria com a situação em que ele se encontrava?

-Eu recebi uma notícia ruim... – Diz, sem temores. Sempre fora muito reservado, mas sentia que ali, naquela hora, com aquele ser angelical é que deveria colocar suas mágoas e preocupações para fora – E percebi o tipo de vida que estava levando...E onde isso iria acabar...

Hinata apenas ouve, com total atenção as palavras do ser a sua frente.

-Então também há uma notícia boa – Diz, com um sorriso misterioso.

-E qual seria? – Pergunta, curioso.

-Você percebeu o que poderia acontecer agora e vai poder mudar o que estava errado... – Dá uma pausa, parecendo realmente achar forças para falar – Há situações em que nem isso é possível... – Diz, vaga...

-Mas agora não há mais nada, mais ninguém, mudarei por que? – Pergunta, sem entender direito.

-Mudará, não só por você, mas pelas pessoas que, com certeza te cercam...Afinal nem sempre a vida pode ser como queremos, mas temos de aprender a dar mais valor as coisas boas do que as coisas ruins... – Diz a menina, sorrindo, sempre meiga, mas com um olhar triste e ainda mais vago.

-Mas e se não há coisas boas?

-Sempre há coisas boas...A gente é que não consegue enxergar por querer que a vida seja exatamente do nosso jeito. Você tem que aprender a dar valor as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que elas sejam poucas e imperfeitas... Afinal, todos somos um conjunto de imperfeições...

Itachi sorriu com sinceridade, como há muito não fazia, pensando nas palavras da garota a sua frente. Realmente, deveria tentar...

Olha para o lado, mas a menina se levanta, apressada. O que havia sido aquilo? Havia visto lágrimas em seus olhos? Mas no instante seguinte ela se vira, com um sorriso cristalino.

-Onde quer ir agora?

Passaram a tarde inteira juntos, apenas a passear. Passaram por uma loja de animais, por um pequeno parque de diversões e por fim em uma floricultura, onde Itachi comprou um lírio para Hinata, que corou ao recebe-lo.

Por fim a chuva voltou, e os dois, despreparados, correram para um lugar onde pudessem se proteger, rindo, realmente felizes e esquecidos dos problemas.

A tarde acabava, manchando o céu de laranja, enquanto a chuva prosseguia. Os dois estavam sentados debaixo de um toldo de uma loja fechada, apenas assistindo o espetáculo da natureza. Algumas vezes alguém passava correndo, cobrindo a cabeça.

Itachi olha a morena ao seu lado, que olhava para o espetáculo, como se nada mais existisse. Pensativa, indecifrável...

-No que está pensando? – Pergunta, curioso.

-Em o quanto é bom apenas esquecer de tudo por um dia...

-Você tem razão... – Murmura, voltando a olhar para frente. O silêncio começa a incomodar o empresário que o quebra, novamente – Por que não está em casa em um dia como esses?

-Não posso voltar para casa... – Responde...Tão baixo quase inaudível.

Ao perceber que o assunto não devia ser tocado, novamente, os dois voltam a ficar em silêncio, apenas vendo a chuva cair. Por fim, a noite chega e os dois caminham, lado a lado, ainda perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Então, não quer, pelo menos que eu te leve em casa?

-Você não precisa... Na verdade... Nem poderia... – Murmura, mais para si mesma do que para ele. Mais uma vez, sente que não deveria perguntar o por quê.

Ele apenas tira seu terno e põe sobre ela, protegendo-a da brisa da noite. Hinata pára, fazendo o homem que a acompanhava fazer o mesmo.

-Acho que é aqui que dizemos adeus... – Diz com os olhos, levemente marejado – Foi muito bom conhecer você...

-Por que não podemos apenas nos despedir e não dizer adeus? – Pergunta, não querendo se separar da garota que trazia tanto conforto e tranqüilidade ao seu coração.

-Dizem que há pessoas destinadas a ficarem juntas e pessoas destinadas apenas a se cruzarem, espero que nosso encontro tenha tido algum significado para você...E eu sei que isso pode ser triste...Mas é o que realmente acontece... – Diz, sorrindo, uma última vez.

Itachi a abraça, apertando-a forte entre seus braços e ela chora baixinho. Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer muito bem por que se entendiam tão bem sem palavras, ou ainda o por quê de ela chorar agora, mas o momento apenas aconteceu.

O moreno afasta o rosto delicado, levemente de seu ombro e a encara nos olhos. Aqueles belos olhos que tanto lhe chamavam atenção.

Beija-lhe os lábios de leve, apenas uma pequena pressão. Um beijo puro... Sentia que não seria certo fazer mais que isso.

Um beijo debaixo do luar... De um casal de pessoas que se compreendiam e talvez até se amassem, mas destinados a se separarem.

Hinata o empurra, de leve, sorrindo, triste.

-Foi maravilhoso...Quem sabe não se repita se nos encontrarmos por aí?

-Por que não podemos marcar de nos encontrar? – Pergunta, no fundo já sabendo a resposta. Hinata ri com gosto.

-Somos apenas dois desconhecidos se esbarrando pela rua... – Ela tinha o olhar vago, novamente, indecifrável – Duvido que isso seja possível, mas gostaria que acontecesse... – Sorri, verdadeira, mas ainda, triste – Quem sabe um dia não nos encontramos e ficamos juntos mesmo? – Diz, mesmo sabendo que não aconteceria.

Ele a olha se afastar nas ruas escuras, com aquele jeito leve de bailarina, infantil...

Foi então que notou... Contara todos os seus piores problemas a linda garota de olhos perolados, mas não sabia absolutamente nada dela. Seus problemas, crises, tristezas ou mesmo o motivo de seguir lutando e seguindo em frente, sempre...

Era a única coisa que realmente se arrependeu durante muito tempo...

Ela acabou sendo um anjo em sua vida... Uma luz em um momento em que mais precisava... Quando pensava que tudo que lhe restava eram trevas...

Ela apareceu e provou que nunca se devia desistir de seguir em frente, por pior que seja a situação.

Depois dela aprendeu a realmente dar valor às coisas que realmente importavam... Ao relacionamento com seu irmão e a importância das pessoas que o cercavam.

Ela realmente deveria ter muitos problemas, mas nunca reclamou de nenhum deles, ou sequer os mencionou... Apenas seguia, forte.

Hoje se perguntava se ela realmente era real, ou apenas uma ilusão de sua mente tão perdida e necessitada de conforto.

Seria eternamente grato a seu anjo feito de ilusões, de olhos perolados e pele branca como a neve...Seu sorriso, o mais cristalino e verdadeiro que já vira...

Depois disso, voltou muitas vezes ao local onde primeiro se encontraram, na esperança de encontra-la novamente. Mas encontrou apenas o lugar cheio de pessoas levando suas vidas...Sem nunca parar...

Nunca mais a viu...O que seria dela? O que teria acontecido?

Perguntas nunca respondidas, mas que ficaram, para sempre, presas em seu coração...

* * *

Espero que gostem... Se acharem digno de um review... Me mandem por favor...  
É só!  
Beijos!


End file.
